User blog:Thethompsonchronicles/Hippocrates VS Dr. House
Hey guys, editing this to say thanks for all the support. :) Hope to make good battles in the future! :D Thanks again for the hospitality! I'm definitely staying, if anyone cares haha. Hello everyone! Welcome back to my rap battle series, in which I hope to get better and better and become a mainstay writer on the wiki. I hope you guys enjoy this battle. It's Hippocrates VS Dr. Gregory House. My knowledge of the show House was low when I found this idea, but I knew it was a popular suggestion and I wanted to use Hippocrates. So I watched clips, a few episodes and did some research and this is what I came out with. I took the advice from my first battle to heart and shortened this one. There were a lot more bars that were scrapped that I may post later, but I wanted to cut straight to the point and in my opinion the best bars I wrote. As always, please give me your thoughts and suggestions for upcoming battles in the future. Enjoy guys, love ya all! :D Beat: https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=11750408&q=hi&newref=1 Lyrics: Rap battle! Hippocrates! VS! Dr. Gregory House! BEGIN! Hippocrates: The Greek B.C physician Great who made the game against the lower half brat of a fictional stain? I'll put you in a chokehold, for your methods are bold. You're a cocky arrogant bastard trying too hard to be Sherlock Holmes! 2000 years later, I'm quoted, 5 years, you don't matter. After this battle, House is going to be a cadaver! Quit ragging on your father, maybe look in the mirror. And see which side of the argument is inferior. House: Come on, you experiment and mishandle peeps. And this man's raps surely does little to help my misanthropy. I'd let you flatline, that verse was oversaturated. Braggadocious nonsense, and plus, you're outdated. I'm a pathological hardass, it's a known fact, no doubt. But I get shit done while you're trying to figure it out! Maggots and leeches? Despicable operations, if you ask me. Cox can suck my cock, I'm the greatest MD in TV! Hippocrates: You spend your days using radical methods to help find, the cause of illnesses, but what about those in your mind? Everybody Dies, but I wish your show would have sooner. Survival method: A laughingstock of queer behavior for the viewers. I'm a paragon, Father of Modern Medicine, you curmudgeony prick. I finds cures, but ask the inflicted I spit shit sick! I got my deuce for your therapeutic usage You got beat the shit out of by your grandma, how humorous! House: Don't act like you're the big honorable savior. You spent your time making dragons and hanging with pussy players. You'll need your own bench at this rate, nice invention. A Hippocratic Theory is that House causes the rap tension. Tritter's better company than you, rest the burns off. Your Ahnentafel consists of recurring failures and fake gods. Here's a taste of your own medicine, might taste bad, but go take a new Hippocratic Oath to kiss my ass. Who won?! Who's next?! You decide! Rap Battle! Category:Blog posts